Sasulee Sixteen Candles
by Mange Des Muffins
Summary: Based off the note passing scene in sixteen Candles


Lee looked down at the questionnaire Naruto had given him, not quite sure how to answer them. All his friends have done this and have enjoyed it but he cannot understand the appeal of the game.

1\. Have you ever touched it?

Touched what?

2\. Have you ever done it?

I don't think so?

3\. If you answered, "I don't think so" would you ever if you could?

Do what?

4\. With who? ( Be honest. your name is not on this so it's okay)

Neji or Sasuke, perhaps both at the same time. :)

5\. Does that person know that you want to with them?

Yes, I make it known to them quite often.

Satisfied with his answers, Lee stretches to drop the note on Naruto's desk unaware of his blue-eyed friend asleep and a certain Uchiha watching his every move.

Lee was happily making his way to the training grounds 12 to find an ( not so surprising) angry looking Uchiha Sasuke already there. ' That Sasuke-kun is always upset', he thought as he made his merry way to the teen.

"Ah, Uchiha-san it is nice to find a fellow shinobi training so youthfully today." Lee grinned as he finally stood in front of the other teen.

Sasuke eyed him up and down before revealing a folded piece of paper between his fingers.

" Explain this." He emphasized waving the note back and forth.

Lee took the paper unfolding it, he recognized it was the note he lost in history class with Naruto.

" Oh, this is a confidential note that Naruto had given me to answer. Would you like me to ask him for another for you?" Lee questioned, quite surprised that Sasuke wanted to play a silly game.

" Hn, no. I'd like you to give me a more specific answer for some of them instead." He stated pointing to the second question showing him the paper.

"Mmm, that one I was not quite sure of, what is it that I'm supposed to have done?" Lee asked innocently.

"Lee." Sasuke coughed trying to hide the red tint in his cheeks he felt creeping up From Lee's innocent answer to the question.

"Nevermind, I'm assuming you haven't which is good for me."

Lee pouted at Sasuke's secretive attitude but waits as he scans the note for the next question.

"Here." Sasuke growls out almost ripping a hole in the paper. "Number four, what do you mean by wanting to be with Neji or together with the both of us at the same time?" He needed answers, no way in hell would he share his lotus with anyone let alone that damn Hyuuga.

" I think it would be excellent if me, you and Neji coul train together. I'll have you know you and Neji are my biggest rivals and I hope to defeat you both with only my taijutsu skills!" Lee puffs out his chest with confident pride giving Sasuke his ever famous good-guy pose. ( which you know is the greatest thing to see with Lee and guy sensei lol)

" You are no rival to me Lee, if you must know I see Neji as my rival for your love. " He sighs deeply preparing himself for his confession." I do not like Neji getting all your attention, I hate how he gets to see all your expressions from your fierce determination to your nearly insane happiness. I loathe him being able to touch you in sparring matches. He should never dare lay a finger on my lotus either to harm or caress. Understand this Rock Lee, I want you not as a rival but as a friend, equal and lover. "

'**_ Oh kami_**, **_I had_** **_to come out with an aggressive confession lie that!_**?' Sasuke thought in despair as he stood waiting for his crush's rejection to his insanely possessive feelings.

Lee was shocked, he never knew so many words could be come from the ever stoic and one-worded responses Uchiha but to witness him like this was hard to comprehend and unbelievable yet seeing him so earnest and passionate in his proclamtions of love towards him also filled him with nervous delight.

" Okay Sasuke, w-would you like to have dinner with me at my place?"

" Hn, very " Sasuke smiled, pleased for a chance to be with Lee.

_and the two lived happily together adopting 10 amazing children fighting awesome battles along each other side all lovey dovey but not too much cause duh sasuke can be emotionally stunted sometimes but amazing lee knows how to handle that cx _


End file.
